Et il m'a emporté
by LadyAkii
Summary: Post-trespasser. Suite à la découverte de la véritable identité de Solas, l'inquisitrice Lavellan est en proie aux tourments. Le souvenir de leur amour ainsi que la perpétuelle présence du Loup Implacable dans ses rêves la hantent. Au cours d'une énième nuit cauchemardesque, elle décide de se réfugier à nouveau dans son unique havre de paix : ses souvenirs.


**Et il m'a emporté**

C'était encore une de ces nuits-là. Une nuit de tourment où le sommeil peinait à se montrer. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se sentait observée. Chaque recoin de son esprit, de son corps, de son être semblait être à la merci de celui dont elle pleurait la disparition. Elle ignorait si cette sensation provenait de son imagination ou si son amant se tenait bel et bien à ses côtés. Après tout, peut-être était-ce le fruit de son esprit torturé. C'est ce que l'inquisitrice préférait croire. Durant ces nuits, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. En vain, elle ne cessait de ressasser ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un moment de paix et de bonheur, un moment qui lui apporterait ce dont elle avait le plus besoin dans ces moments d'égarement, de l'espoir. Cependant, cet espoir, utilisé à mauvais escient, était à la fois un remède et un poison. Il apaisait durant d'infimes instants sa conscience tourmentée mais, tel un parasite s'accommodant à tous les traitements qu'on lui oppose, il revenait la heurter de plein fouet, avec une force et une ténacité dont on ne soupçonnait l'existence.  
Assise en tailleur dans son lit, les couvertures repoussées sur ses jambes nues, Rosal'in observait la cheminée. La lente consumation des bûches de bois par les flammes émettait un crépitement qui berçait son imagination et l'invitait à la divagation. D'un geste machinal, elle faisait inlassablement tourner entre ses doigts une statuette de Fen'Harel qui reposait depuis quelques heures maintenant dans le creux de sa main encore valide. L'inquisition avait certes été dissoute, mais cette dernière était à tout jamais ancrée dans le corps de l'ancienne inquisitrice. Cette marque qui lui avait été imposé par le destin lui avait ravi son bras gauche. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la perte de Solas. Le souvenir du loup implacable la hantait nuit et jour. À l'issu d'une énième défaite contre sa propre conscience, l'elfe dalatienne se laissa à nouveau sombrer dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. 

* * *

_Fort Céleste, deux ans auparavant_

L'obscurité régnait en maîtresse dans le fort. La nuit était tombée quelques heures auparavant et avait invité les occupants à rejoindre leurs couches. Le silence avait ensuite pris place aux côtés de la souveraine des lieux. Malgré cette atmosphère propice au repos, l'inquisitrice Lavellan se réveilla brusquement de son sommeil agité, le visage déformé par la douleur. Elle se redressa avec peine et saisit de sa main droite son bras gauche. Une douleur lancinante se propageait à travers tout son corps. L'ancre était agitée et émettait une vive lueur verte. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour parvenir à calmer cette douleur qui en émanait. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits au cours du processus et essuya d'un revers de la main les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Après quelques instants passés à observer les alentours, elle décida de se lever. Marcher lui permettait de vider son esprit en se concentrant sur toutes les sensations que lui procurait son environnement. Vêtue d'un simple chemisier blanc qui trahissait ses courbes féminines ainsi que d'un pantalon de même couleur, elle passa la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle du trône. Les seules âmes qu'elle croisa sur son passage furent les soldats qui tenaient la garde. Le château tout entier semblait être plongé dans un profond sommeil. Durant une vingtaine de minutes, l'elfe dalatienne déambula à travers les couloirs du fort afin d'apaiser son esprit. Ses pas la menèrent finalement au jardin qu'ils avaient fait aménager il y a peu. Les pieds nus, elle prit place au milieu de l'herbe et s'y assis. Elle contempla les constellations durant ce qu'il lui parût être une éternité, envoûtée par la voûte céleste. Ses yeux elfiques lui permettaient de saisir chaque nuance que la nature se plaisait à exhiber. Seulement, La brèche faisait aussi partie de ces nuances que les elfes percevaient mieux que quiconque. À partir de cet instant, le répit dont elle avait pu profiter en observant les étoiles toucha à sa fin. À la vue de la brèche, Rosal'in fût soudainement assaillie par l'angoisse et la peur. Le destin du monde reposait entre ses mains qu'elle peinait à maîtriser. Happée par ses craintes, elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose venir se poser sur une de ses épaules puis soupira aussitôt de soulagement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la main de son coéquipier elfe.

« Solas ! Vous m'avez fait une de ses peurs… » _  
_« Veuillez m'excuser, ce n'était pas mon intention. » Répondit l'elfe en prenant place à ses côtés.  
« Je vous ai entendu descendre les escaliers de votre chambre il y a de cela environ une heure. Il n'est pas dans vos habitudes de partir à l'aventure au beau milieu de la nuit. Je suis venu voir comment vous vous portiez. »

Sans mot dire, son visage caché par la pénombre, elle lui présenta sa main gauche qui était encore agitée de quelques spasmes. Il s'empara avec délicatesse de son poignet et récita une incantation qu'elle avait maintes fois entendu depuis leur première rencontre. L'ancre s'apaisa, les tressaillements disparurent et emportèrent dans leur sillage la douleur qui l'habitait.

_ « Ma serannas (merci)_, Solas . » Soupira-t-elle dans un murmure que seul ce dernier pouvait entendre.  
Le mage acquiesça en retour. « Vous devriez retourner vous coucher, vous avez besoin de repos. L'ancre épuise non seulement votre corps mais aussi votre esprit. Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos capacités pour affronter Corypheus. »

Alors que l'inquisitrice avait jusqu'à présent prudemment évité le contact visuel avec celui dont la simple présence faisait accélérer son rythme cardiaque plus vite que n'importe quelle attaque démoniaque, elle offrit à Solas un spectacle qui fît voler en éclat sa contenance. Les yeux embués de larmes, un mince sourire peint sur son visage de porcelaine, Rosal'in le regardait telle une enfant en proie à ses pires cauchemars.

« Je ne le sais que trop bien. »

Malgré le serment qu'il s'était promis de tenir à son égard, celui de ne plus la détourner de sa mission divine, il saisit avec douceur son visage entre ses mains et de ses pouces essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

« _Ma vhenan_… » La voix de Solas résonna dans la nuit, grave et calme, empreinte d'amour et de compassion. D'un geste protecteur, il l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. « Vous êtes glacée, il faut que vous rentriez vous réchauffer. »  
Le visage enfouit contre son cou, Rosal'in resserra leur étreinte. « Ne partez pas, s'il-vous-plaît… »  
« N'ayez crainte, je n'irai nul part. » Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de s'écarter suffisamment d'elle pour pouvoir poser son front contre le sien. « Je ne vous laisserai pas seule avec vos larmes. »

Précautionneusement, Solas se redressa en entraînant dans son élan sa compagne, puis, d'un pas léger, ils quittèrent le jardin afin de rejoindre les quartiers de l'inquisitrice. Sur le chemin, ils prirent soin de se faire discrets, ne désirant pas éveiller les soupçons de quelques soldats malavisés. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. La pièce demeurait en l'état dans lequel Rosal'in l'avait laissé une heure auparavant, bercée d'oscillantes lueurs émeraudes. La lune, absente, avait légué son rôle à la brèche qui illuminait le ciel de Thédas dans un spectacle terrifiant. Envoûtée par cette performance macabre, l'elfe dalatienne ne quittait pas des yeux son bourreau. Les lueurs vertes qu'il produisait se reflétaient sur ses joues, donnant à son visage un air maladif. Témoin du maléfice, Solas y mis rapidement fin en tirant les longs rideaux de velours rouge qui bordaient les fenêtres. Afin de pallier à l'obscurité qui s'était alors emparé des lieux, l'apostat, d'un mouvement de la main, alluma un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Tandis qu'il invitait Rosal'in à s'en approcher de manière à ce qu'elle s'y réchauffe, il se saisit d'une peau de bête qu'il plaça sur les épaules à demi nues de la jeune elfe. La peau en question était celle d'un loup. Devant l'ironie du tableau qui s'offrait à lui, le loup implacable ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger sourire. Il la regarda prendre place dans le divan disposé face à la cheminée avant de la rejoindre à nouveau. L'inquisitrice observait les flammes d'un air songeur, les genoux ramenés vers sa poitrine.  
« Solas, racontez-moi vos voyages dans l'immatériel. » lui demanda-t-elle tout en inclinant son visage dans sa direction.  
Un petit rire subtil s'échappa des lèvres du voyageur. « Mes voyages ? Ils n'ont pas tous grand intérêt à être écouté. Laissez-moi plutôt vous conter une histoire dont j'ai fait la découverte il y a peu. »

Aussitôt, il joignit ses gestes à sa parole et de ses mains jaillirent les protagonistes de son récit qui, animés par les facultés du mage, se mouvaient au fil de ses paroles. La voix du narrateur, semblable à un chant enivrant, emplissait la chambre de l'inquisitrice. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas un traître mot de l'aventure que lui racontait son coéquipier, visiblement héritée du premier âge de l'empire elfique. Les animations que produisaient les mains de Solas remédiaient ainsi à la méconnaissance de Rosal'in de la langue des anciens. Celle-ci résonnait aux oreilles de la jeune elfe comme le chant des sirènes résonnent aux oreilles des marins. Subjuguée à la fois par la représentation merveilleuse que lui offrait l'apostat ainsi que par la douce poésie qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres, l'élue d'Andrasté observait son interlocuteur avec émerveillement, arborant un air enfantin. Son expression pouponne s'accentua davantage lorsque sans crier gare, un papillon vint se poser avec légèreté sur le bout de son nez. Un sourire béat se dessina alors sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle croisait le regard de son amant. Attendri par cette soudaine innocence dont faisait preuve la dalatienne, Solas la contempla durant un court instant avant de remarquer qu'une boucle blonde s'était échappée de sa tresse. Tout en replaçant délicatement la fugitive derrière son oreille, il en profita pour flatter de son pouce sa pommette rosie par cette promiscuité qu'elle n'avait su anticiper. Les joues roses, Rosal'in inclina légèrement la tête de manière à rompre le contact visuel qu'elle entretenait avec son coéquipier depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Elle sentit les doigts de Solas glisser le long de sa mâchoire, traçant avec attention ses contours dans une subtile caresse qui la fit frissonner d'appréhension. C'est alors qu'il s'empara de son menton, l'obligeant de nouveau à le regarder.

« Il est rare de vous voir si réservée, inquisitrice. » Une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix trahissait son habituelle quiétude.  
« Navrée que cela vous déplaise… Je crains ne pas être aussi audacieuse qu'on le laisse entendre » Répondit-elle malgré l'embarras qui s'était emparé de son corps, ses lèvres s'étirant en un petit sourire malicieux.  
« Ne vous méprenez pas, cela ne me déplaît pas. » Il se pencha vers son oreille dans un geste lent et calculé. « Bien au contraire, Rosal'in. »

À l'entente de son prénom, un second frisson parcourra l'échine de la jeune elfe, lui faisant perdre une fois de plus ses moyens. Ses joues quant-à elles s'empourprèrent davantage. « Vous aimez me taquiner… »

Réduisant un peu plus la distance qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, Solas murmura à son oreille. « Si cela vous déplaît, je peux arrêter. »  
Alors qu'il feignait de s'éloigner, Rosal'in s'empara de son bras puis plongea son regard dans le sien. « … Je vous l'interdis. »  
Le mage haussa un sourcil, amusé par la soudaine impétuosité de celle qu'il considérait comme son disciple. « Est-ce un ordre, _Da'len (enfant)_? »  
Stupéfaite, elle libéra de son emprise le bras de son maître. « … _Da'len _? Je ne suis pas une enfant. »  
« Et pourtant, si vous aviez vu votre expression il y a quelques minutes… » Il étouffa un petit rire sous le regard piqué de la dalatienne.  
« Dans ce cas-là, si je me comporte comme une enfant, vous vous comportez comme un vieillard. » Le défiant du regard, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. « _Hahren (_Ici, _vieillard). _»  
Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de l'elfe, définitivement amusé par le comportement provocateur de sa partenaire. « Ce qui, si je ne m'abuse, ne semble pas vous déranger, inquisitrice… » Tandis qu'il relevait le défi qu'il lui avait été lancé, il saisit doucement un de ses mollets et se mit à le caresser, appréciant la douceur de sa peau. « Sinon, nous ne serions pas dans vos appartements à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. »

Tout en se délectant de la sensation de ses doigts sur sa jambe, Rosal'in se laissa silencieusement manier à sa guise. La jeune dalatienne, peinant à soutenir son regard, semblait s'abandonner aux caresses habiles que lui prodiguait son aîné. Ce dernier, quant à lui, poursuivait l'exploration qu'il avait impudemment entrepris quelques instants auparavant. Après avoir glissé sa main à l'intérieur de son pantalon, il ne tarda pas à atteindre la peau délicate et sensible de l'arrière de son genou, la faisant ainsi tressauter sous son toucher. Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il remua à peine ses doigts.

« Non, arrêtez ! » D'un geste maladroit, elle tenta vainement d'attraper sa main alors que cette dernière réitérait son mouvement. « Solas ! S'il-vous-plaît ! » Contenant tant bien que mal son rire, elle essayait d'échapper à son emprise, agitée de soubresauts.

Devant les échecs cuisants que venait d'essuyer sa coéquipière, Solas finit par se résigner puis ôta sa main de son pantalon, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous me semblez bien satisfait, Solas… » À moitié décoiffée, le dos appuyé contre le divan, elle reprenait lentement sa respiration.  
« Car vous avez répondu à ma question, v_henan._ » Son ton, qui, il y a encore peu, était taquin et provocateur, témoignait à présent d'une infinie tendresse.

C'est avec la même affection qu'il prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche, déposant sur le dos de celle-ci un chaste baiser. Acculée par les sentiments que son mentor faisait naître en elle, il fallut un temps à l'inquisitrice pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et être capable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Les mots se bousculaient et s'emmêlaient, victimes de l'euphorie que provoquait les doux mots de son beau parleur.

« Aviez-vous réellement besoin de cette réponse ? » Profitant de la proximité qui unissait quasiment sa main au visage de l'apostat, elle déposa avec douceur la paume de celle-ci contre sa joue, caressant amoureusement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il lui était permis d'atteindre. « _Ma vhenan_… »  
De concert, ils closirent les quelques centimètres qui les séparait l'un de l'autre, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser lascif, témoin de la profonde frustration qu'ils subissaient au quotidien. Dans sa fougue, Solas avait entraîné la dalatienne sur ses genoux, l'invitant ainsi à s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Alors que la jeune elfe profitait de cette position pour glisser ses mains le long des épaules de son amant, elle sentit les siennes s'aventurer le long de son dos, la première saisissant fermement sa taille dans un geste possessif, la seconde empoignant avec vigueur une de ses fesses. Sa surprise se noya dans leur baiser en un gémissement discret, faisant se resserrer l'étreinte qu'exerçait le mage autour de sa fine taille. Lorsqu'il délaissa ses lèvres pour partir à la conquête de son cou, Rosal'in abandonna toute raison, la pluie de baisers qu'il y déposa lui faisant perdre tout discernement. Ses sens, comme atrophiés, ne répondaient plus qu'à l'appel de ce désir animal qui l'animait. La peau de loup qui la préservait du froid mordant du fort fût promptement chassé par celui qui l'avait initialement placé sur ses épaules glacées, soumettant à nouveau leur vue à son regard. Poursuivant l'invasion qu'il avait précédemment intentée à l'encontre de sa compagne, le loup implacable parvint finalement à la naissance de sa poitrine. Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à se débarrasser du dernier obstacle qui le séparait de l'objet de sa convoitise, il s'arrêta brusquement et posa son front contre une des épaules de l'inquisitrice, prenant une profonde inspiration de façon à se redonner une contenance.

« Il ne faut pas, v_henan_… Nous ne pouvons pas. » La douleur dans sa voix était perceptible, palpable. Il luttait contre lui-même, contre son amour.  
« Solas, regardez-moi… » Elle le fit la regarder, flattant son visage de ses fins doigts. « Pour cette nuit, oublions nos obligations… Oublions qui nous sommes… S'il-vous-plaît, v_henan_… » Dans un sanglot étouffé, elle appuya son front contre le sien, luttant désespérément contre l'émotion qui la submergeait.  
Affligé du même supplice, l'elfe apostat joignit ses mains à celles de la dalatienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. « Pas ici. » Pour cette nuit, il avait choisi de succomber aux affres de l'amour. « Suivez-moi. »

À peine eut-elle le temps de saisir le sens de ses paroles que la porteuse de la marque se mit à sombrer dans un profond sommeil, bercée par ce qu'il lui sembla être une ancestrale incantation elfique. La dernière chose qu'elle parvint à distinguer, avant d'être happée par l'appel prééminent de ses songes, fût la sensation d'une couverture posée sur ses épaules. 

* * *

_L'immatériel_

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, lorsque Rosal'in reprit conscience, de constater qu'elle demeurait toujours dans ses appartements, le décor en tout point identique à celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Pas à pas, elle se rapprocha du majestueux lit à baldaquins orlésien qui se dressait face à elle, témoignage éloquent du dernier accord diplomatique passé entre l'inquisition et l'empire d'Orlais. En dépit de son inaccoutumance aux extravagances orlésiennes, l'elfe dalatienne avait rapidement pris goût à la sensation du satin contre sa peau. Tandis qu'elle effleurait du dos de la main les soyeuses tentures vermeilles, deux bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille et l'étreignirent dans une embrassade propice à la volupté. À nouveau, elle sentit les mains de Solas parcourir son corps à la recherche de la moindre courbe encore inexplorée, ces dernières s'attardant avec insistance sur ses hanches et ses cuisses.

« Vous semblez prendre goût au train de vie fastueux de la cour d'Orlais, inquisitrice. » Chuchota l'apostat au creux de son oreille tout en embrassant délicatement la peau fine et diaphane de son cou.  
« Parmi l'infini multitude de choix mis à disposition par l'immatériel, vous avez choisi ma chambre… J'en déduis donc que je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier le mobilier orlésien… » La réponse de Rosal'in, entrecoupée de légers soupirs, fit doucement sourire le mage des failles.  
« Autant en faire bon usage. »

Ses baisers redoublèrent d'ardeur, laissant sur leurs passages quelques légères ecchymoses qui grâce à l'immatériel disparaîtraient aussitôt qu'ils quitteraient son enceinte. À mesure qu'il empruntait le chemin licencieux de son décolleté, il fit lentement glisser des épaules de la dalatienne sa fine blouse blanche, dévoilant petit à petit une poitrine menue et rebondie. Bien que dos à lui, Solas ressenti l'embarras qui s'était alors emparé de sa compagne. Trahie d'une part par son rythme cardiaque et d'autre part par ses mains qui, s'étant vite ravisées, avaient tenté de ravir au regard inquisiteur du mage la vue de ses seins, l'élue d'Andrasté se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce que l'apostat la fasse se retourner. Il la contemplait, le regard empli d'un désir si ardent qu'aucune magie n'aurait pu venir à bout du brasier qui enflammait son âme. D'une main habile, il se mit à dénouer la tresse qui ornait la coiffure de la jeune elfe, libérant de son carcan de longues boucles dorées qui vinrent aussitôt encadrer son visage laiteux dont il s'empara dans la continuité de son mouvement.

« _Ma ane ir'ina'lan'ehn, vhenan (Vous êtes magnifique). _»

Alors que son oraison s'échouait en un murmure inaudible sur les lèvres auxquelles elle était dédiée, l'aède, tout en posant un genou sur le lit, fit s'y étendre sa muse. Ils s'embrassaient et s'étreignaient suavement, se délectant de cet instant qu'ils désiraient depuis leurs premières conversations. Solas, surplombant son amante de toute sa stature, menait la danse avec une déconcertante facilité, la faisant haleter de convoitise et de gourmandise sous ses baisers. Impatiente de découvrir ce que le mystérieux apostat cachait si précieusement sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtements, Rosal'in ôtait hâtivement les diverses ceintures qui lui faisaient obstacles. Dans sa précipitation, elle les fit tomber sur le plancher, provoquant un claquement sonore qui fit rire le mage. Il mit fin à la chorégraphie endiablée de leurs langues et regarda l'inquisitrice d'un air amusé, un sourcil arqué.

« Heureusement que personne ne peut nous entendre… Vous auriez donné du grain à moudre aux gardes. »  
« Vous voir me suivre dans mes appartements au beau milieu de la nuit leur a donné matière pour plusieurs semaines... » Répondit-elle d'un ton qui trahissait sa frustration, faisant s'accentuer le sourire qui trônait déjà sur le visage de son mentor.  
« _Felas (doucement), Da'len._ »

Ce fût au tour de l'élève de sourire. En guise de réponse, elle se redressa légèrement pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou et commença à mordiller délicatement une de ses oreilles, parfaitement consciente de leur sensibilité. Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa de la bouche du mage, interdit devant cette réitération d'impétuosité.

« À présent je comprends mieux votre penchant pour la pyromancie… Vous aimez jouer avec le feu, inquisitrice. »

Son ébahissement avait cédé sa place à une expression carnassière qui avertissait l'inquisitrice des évènements à venir. Se libérant de son étreinte, il se débarrassa promptement de ses tuniques et les jeta négligemment à l'autre bout de la chambre, dévoilant une fine musculature saillante dont la première intéressée se repaissait. À peine avait-il eu fini de se déshabiller qu'il rejoignit sans tarder ses bras, s'attaquant cette fois-ci à sa gorge qu'elle lui offrait impunément. Perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées les plus primaires, Rosal'in soupirait sous le moindre effleurement prodigué par son amant. La myriade de sensations nouvelles qui l'accablait trouvait son origine dans le creux de ses reins et la faisait se mouvoir scandaleusement contre son congénère. Son bassin ondulait contre le sien dans une danse presque obscène qui les faisaient frémir à chaque contact entre leurs entrejambes. Quand il abandonna sa gorge au profit de ses seins et qu'il se mit presque avidement à les prendre en bouche, elle sut que sa contenance avait alors de nouveau totalement volée en éclat. En rien il n'épargnait la chair tendre et sensible qui se trouvait sous son joug, léchant, suçant et mordillant à tour de rôle les mamelons de la jeune elfe. Tandis qu'entre deux soupirs voluptueux elle gémissait son prénom, elle sentit ses baisers se déplacer vers son bas ventre. Ses lèvres furent bientôt rejointes par ses mains qui, agilement, délacèrent son pantalon avant de lui ôter lentement. Du haut de ses cuisses jusqu'à ses chevilles, il embrassait au fur et à mesure la peau qu'il révélait, nouant de temps à autre un contact visuel avec sa compagne qui souriait timidement sous son regard implacable. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin affranchi de sa dernière barrière de tissu, il prit un moment pour considérer la délicieuse vision dont il était honoré. Vêtue de son plus simple appareil, l'elfe dalatienne se délassait parmi les soieries. Ses cheveux blonds éparpillés autour de son visage donnaient l'illusion d'une auréole dorée, symbole des divinités. Une divinité tardive que l'univers avait créée pour pallier à la solitude de son enfant maudit pensa amèrement Solas dans un instant d'égarement. Machinalement, il chassa vite ces réflexions mélancoliques et reporta son attention sur sa coéquipière qui l'observait de son regard émeraude, semblable aux cimes des arbres qui jonchaient la riche forêt d'Arlathan. Alors qu'il la regardait avec concupiscence, il décela dans ses prunelles une légère appréhension qu'elle s'évertuait à dissimuler.

« Rosal'in ? » Son regard se fit plus doux alors qu'il saisissait une de ses mains, entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Si vous voulez que j'arrête, dîtes-le moi. »  
« Non. » Immédiatement, Rosal'in resserra ses fins doigts autour des siens. « N'arrêtez pas. »

Elle se mit alors à caresser tendrement de son pouce la main de son partenaire avant de l'attirer à nouveau dans ses bras, l'accueillant cette fois-ci entre ses cuisses qu'elle noua instinctivement autour de son bassin dans une position aguicheuse. Sa main remonta lentement le long de son bras, flattant et traçant délicatement de la pulpe de ses doigts les muscles qu'elle y rencontrait. Lorsque ses caresses gagnèrent son torse et son dos, elle le vit fermer les yeux, une expression de plénitude sur le visage. Cette réaction enivra plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû la dalatienne qui commença aussitôt à parsemer de baisers son cou et ses oreilles tandis que ses mains prolongeaient leurs caresses jusqu'à la peau lisse et imberbe de sa tête. Ses lèvres, gourmandes, s'attardèrent un temps sur la mâchoire saillante de l'apostat avant de venir taquiner malicieusement leurs congénères. Le petit jeu que l'inquisitrice venait d'initier ne tarda pas à se retourner contre elle lorsque Solas, d'humeur toute aussi espiègle, décida à s'y prêter et mordit soudainement sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise qui le fit sourire. Profitant de sa surprise, il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, soumettant une nouvelle fois sa compagne à une danse effrénée que lui seul maîtrisait. Quelques minutes à peine lui suffirent pour la replonger dans un état second. L'entendre gémir sous sa langue habile et sentir son bassin rechercher la compagnie du sien était le plus doux des aphrodisiaques qu'il lui avait été permis de goûter. Répondant à la fois à sa requête ainsi qu'à ses propres pulsions qui commençaient à prendre le dessus, il saisit ses cuisses et les écarta davantage pour clore l'espace qui séparaient encore leurs entrejambes. La moiteur qu'il ressentit aussitôt contre son érection lui déroba un râle d'excitation. Savoir qu'elle le désirait tout autant que lui était grisant. Il coupa court à leur baiser afin de renouer le contact visuel auquel il avait inintentionnellement mis fin au cours de leurs câlineries, faisant rougir de plus belle de la jeune elfe. Un gémissement plus aigu de sa part se fit entendre alors que son amant commençait à mouvoir sensuellement ses reins, mimant l'acte sexuel. La friction qu'exerçait sa virilité contre son entrecuisse ne fit qu'accroître l'humidité qui l'habitait d'ores et déjà, arrachant à Rosal'in quelques complaintes voluptueuses. Il pouvait lire dans ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir et l'excitation qu'elle était prête à l'accueillir en elle et qu'elle ne demandait et n'attendait plus que ça. Sa lecture se confirma lorsqu'il sentit ses mains se mettre à délacer son pantalon. Les paroles qu'elle murmura par la suite, et dont il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné savante, confirmèrent à leur tour le désir charnel qu'elle entretenait à son égard.

« _Isalan hima sa i'na (j'ai envie de ne faire qu'un avec vous), Solas... » _

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire malicieux à l'entente de cet aveu si débauché tandis qu'une de ses mains se faufilait jusqu'à son intimité sur laquelle son esprit avait maintes fois divagué au cours de ses nuits solitaires. Ses premiers gestes furent lents et méthodiques. Il la caressait à divers endroits, de diverses manières, étudiant ses réactions avec attention. La première pensée qu'il lui vint à l'esprit lorsque que ses doigts rencontrèrent ses lèvres fut qu'au cours de ses fantasmes il ne l'avait jamais imaginé si mouillée. À peine s'était-il mis à la caresser que ses doigts étaient trempés de désir. Quand il la vit soubresauter, il sut qu'il venait de trouver son clitoris. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment aurait-il pu l'ignorer tant il était gonflé d'excitation. Il l'effleura quelques instants avant de se mettre à effectuer du bout de son index et de son majeur des petits mouvements circulaires qui lui firent bientôt gémir son prénom.

«_ Ma vhenan,_ j_uveran na su tarasyl. (Je vais vous emmener au ciel)_ » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tandis qu'il attrapait cette dernière entre ses dents et qu'il glissait en elle son index.

Une petite vague de plaisir la submergea soudainement, la faisant se cambrer alors qu'elle tentait vainement d'étouffer ses gémissements les plus bruyants.

« Personne ne peut vous entendre à part moi, mon amour. Ne me privez pas de ce privilège. »  
Doucement, son majeur la pénétra à son tour. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la sentit se relaxer autour de ses doigts, qu'il entama alors un lent mouvement de va et vient qui, au même titre que les gémissements de la dalatienne, se fit de plus en plus passionner. Il ne tarda pas à trouver son point sensible, celui qui, à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, la faisait trembler de plaisir. Contre toute attente, alors qu'elle était sur le point d'atteindre l'apothéose du plaisir charnel, elle le fit s'arrêter en posant sa main sur la sienne, luttant contre ce désir frénétique qu'elle entendait battre jusque dans ses tympans.

« Je vous veux vous, pas vos doigts… » Toute pantelante, elle lui adressa un petit sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, un sourire à la fois séducteur et réservé qui le faisait chavirer. « Bien qu'ils soient très habiles. »

Solas la considéra durant un bref instant avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres et de l'embrasser délicatement, ses yeux bleus métalliques demeurant toujours profondément ancrés dans ceux de l'inquisitrice.

« Chaque mot que vous prononcez me rend un peu plus fou de vous… Vous n'imaginez pas l'effet que vous produisez sur mes sens, Rosal'in. » D'une seule main, il termina le travail qu'elle avait entamé peu avant et envoya son pantalon rejoindre ses tuniques. « Mes fantasmes n'ont rien à envier aux débauches orlésiennes. »  
« Montrez-les-moi... »

Il inclina légèrement la tête comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle lui soumettait une demande qu'il se plaisait à honorer. Adroitement, il se positionna de manière à trouver un angle de pénétration suffisamment confortable pour eux deux puis, progressivement, il s'insinua en elle, centimètre après centimètre. Tandis qu'il serrait la mâchoire devant son étroitesse, il vit ses mains se crisper et attraper les draps. Elle n'avait assurément pas l'habitude de ce genre d'activités. Imaginer qu'il était un des premiers pour lequel elle écartait ses cuisses renforça la raideur de sa verge. Néanmoins, sa pensée animale se dissipa vite devant l'expression tendue de sa compagne, laissant place à une bienveillance dont seuls les amoureux pouvaient faire preuve.

« Détendez-vous, vhenan. »

Comme pour accompagner ses paroles, il se mit à la caresser avec tendresse tandis qu'il baisait amoureusement sa bouche. La sensation de ses muscles se décrispant et le petit mouvement de bassin qui l'accompagna l'invita à poursuivre ses fantaisies. Ses reins débutèrent une chorégraphie méthodique, effectuant un déhanchement à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait à nouveau en elle. Lorsqu'il la sentit réceptive à ses intrusions de plus en plus profondes et langoureuses, les mouvements de ses reins devinrent plus secs. Les gémissements de Rosal'in devinrent de plus en plus bruyants tandis que le mage augmentait la cadence de ses coups de reins. Tous deux semblaient avoir oublié comment respirer tant ils étaient happés par l'autre. Agrippée à Solas, la jeune elfe gémissait à son oreille des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé lui dire dans ses rêves les plus osés.

« _Pala em elvar'el ! (Baise-moi plus fort) »_

Le sang de l'apostat ne fit qu'un tour. Il attrapa ses mains et les plaqua contre le lit au dessus de sa tête.

« _Jutuan ma ir rosas'da'din, ma tel'aman melin... (Je vais tellement te faire jouir que tu ne te rappelleras pas de ton nom) _» grogna-t-il dans un râle de plaisir, un sourire narquois peint sur ses traits.

Libérant ses mains, il la retourna d'un bras et la fit se mettre sur ses genoux alors qu'il prenait place derrière elle pour la pénétrer à nouveau. Les petits cris qui franchissaient le seuil des lèvres de l'élue d'Andrasté alors qu'il s'immisçait profondément en elle indiquaient que sa délivrance était proche. Mais avant de la faire jouir, il voulait profiter de ce spectacle pour graver chaque instant dans sa mémoire, chaque détail. De la délicieuse vision de ses fesses cambrées jusqu'à ce ton enivrant dont elle usait pour gémir son prénom. Une fois imprégné d'elle, il saisit fermement ses hanches et s'engouffra à plusieurs reprises en elle avec une vigueur qui fit se heurter le lit au mur. Elle n'avait plus qu'un seul mot à la bouche lorsque son orgasme la submergea et la fit s'affaisser contre ses draps. La vision qu'elle venait d'offrir à Solas le conduit immédiatement à son tour vers sa propre extase. Il jouit, avec pour seul credo le doux prénom de celle en qui il déversait les preuves les plus primitives de son amour. Ils demeurèrent ainsi durant une dizaine de minutes, l'un contre l'autre, se câlinant mutuellement avant que l'un ne prenne la parole et prononce des mots qui hanterait à tout jamais l'autre.

« _Ar Lath ma (Je vous aime)_, Rosa. » 

* * *

_Fort Céleste, présent_

Des larmes perlaient le long des joues blêmes de ladite Rosa tandis qu'elle se remémorait cette déclaration qu'il lui avait faite après leurs ébats amoureux. Le surnom qu'il lui avait donné ici-même, dans ce lit et dans ces draps, résonnait à ses oreilles comme une lamentation. Dans un instant de rage, elle jeta brutalement à terre la statuette qu'elle avait en main depuis le début de la nuit. Sa tentative désespérée de faire taire les voix qui la hantaient venait de réveiller un des résidents restants du château. L'ancienne inquisitrice regretta amèrement son manque de contrôle lorsqu'elle entendit toquer. D'un pas hésitant, elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Cassandra se tenait devant elle, en robe de nuit, le visage vraisemblablement encore marqué par le sommeil. Une grande culpabilité s'empara de la dalatienne lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait assurément extirpé de ses rêves.

« Excusez-moi Cassandra, j'ai fait tomber un li- »  
« Votre bras vous fait de nouveau souffrir ? Vous semblez épuisée, Rosal'in. »

Le ton maternel que Cassandra employa pour s'adresser à elle accrut la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à contenir les émotions qui la dévoraient intérieurement.

« Non, mon bras se porte bien… Enfin, aussi bien qu'un bras amputé peut se porter. Merci de vous en soucier. »

Le sourire poli qu'elle arbora ne dupa malheureusement pas la chasseuse de dragons. Elle vit ses yeux arpentés le plancher de sa chambre et s'arrêter sur la statuette de Fen'Harel qui gisait à présent en mille morceaux au sol. Quand elle sentit son regard se porter à nouveau sur son visage, l'elfe n'eut pas le courage de le confronter. Elle avait honte de sa faiblesse face à celui qui les avait ouvertement trahis.

« Rosali- »  
« Je suis consciente de qui il est et de ce qu'il a fait. Mes sentiments n'interféreront pas avec notre mission. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, la Pentaghast posa sa main sur son bras pour la retenir.

« Je ne suis pas ici en tant que Chercheuse, Rosal'in. Je suis ici en tant qu'amie. Je sais reconnaître une âme tourmentée quand j'en vois une. Parlez-moi. »

Alors que l'elfe dalatienne avait cru pouvoir parvenir à répondre intelligiblement à cette main tendue, les seuls sons qu'elle parvint à émettre furent aussitôt déformés par les sanglots qui nouaient douloureusement sa gorge. Elle sentit la main de Cassandra saisir la sienne et la serrer chaleureusement, l'invitant à poursuivre. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Rosal'in fit face à sa partenaire avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras, en pleurs.

« Les anciens avaient raison, il m'a emporté, Cassandra. Il m'a emporté... »


End file.
